The Last First Day
This is a one-shot about nothing in particular. The title is just catchy. TheBestDaysofUrLife The darkness had reached me. Coiled long arms with dark glinting claws found their way towards me, growing closer and closer with each hiss I heard faintly out yonder. I gripped tightly in my hands, the only reminder of my cursed child hood. I didn't regret bringing it, my small stuffed rabbit, to this place with me. It was as if it was the only thing keeping the evil from tainting me. I huddled into the small corner, in which I was tucked away in. No light reached my eyes, except for the one of sickly green mist wrapping in large tendrils around my legs. I tried to pry them off, but my hands swept through the mist with an easy swipe. I grabbed at the mist-like vines, punching, but only managing to impact the hard cold earth beneath. My knuckles turned bloody and raw and I sent them back to clutch my rabbit. Desprately, I closed my eyes and waited for the demons to take control. I couldn't fight anymore. My legs slumped to the ground and I inched downwards, down the wall behind me. The wall seperating me from my freedom. I'd been told that being possessed by a eichibi, ''would hurt beyond anything you'd ever felt before. Ten times worse then being torn to bits by the Dire Wolf and then reincarnated just to be killed again. A thousand times worse than death itself. ''The shard, I reminded myself. ''Wait for the piercing. ''Only from rumors that had spread around the country, had I ever heard of the shard. It was the first thing you felt, when being possessed by ''eichibi. ''It was also rumored to be the worst- as painful as when you sucked in a breath, and couldn't seem to let it back out. That was when the possession began, and your soul has been jostled around until the ''eichibi ''can slide in. I waited, trying to leave my mind blank. If the ''eichibi ''can't find anything to take over, they leave on a 0.5% chance. I waited for the shard to come, waited for the agony. Waited for when I'd fall over and lose control of myself. It never came. After what felt like eternity I felt the floor, felt the walls. I was still in the dark, but now I was alone. There wasn't any way out. I moved forward, pounding on the brick walls with my already bleeding fists. My screams became more frantic, more hysterical. I stared up into nothing, not being able to fathom that the gods would ever let this happen to me. "KILL ME!" I shouted up in rage, tears streaming down my face. "DON'T LET ME STAY HERE!" I sank to my knees, unable to stop the river of tears, coming down, slapping to the ground and not giving a care in the world. I realized somewhere in the proccess I dropped rabbit. I felt around, on my hands and knees but he was gone. Somehow, in this small dark celled in room, alone with myself, rabbit had abandoned me too. The gods were cruel, I realized, sitting down to live out the rest of my life, in nothingness. The rest of my life here, in this jailed wall room. If only they'd possessed me instead. Category:One-shot Category:TheBestDaysofUrLife